


"One Night in Bangkok." Modern!ShowChoir!AU.

by AmaranthPrincess21



Series: The Duet. Modern!ShowChoir!AU. Various/Reader [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've chosen Eren as your duet partner, and you both decide to perform "One Night in Bangkok" from Chess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"One Night in Bangkok." Modern!ShowChoir!AU.

"Hey, Eren, you wanna partner up for the final?" you asked him, nerves making you feel sick to your stomach. "Sure!" he replied with a wide smile. "That'd be great!" Your grin matched his as you took a seat beside him. _Oh, thank God,_ you sighed in relief, calming down a little. 

"So, what do you want to sing?" you asked him. 

"No idea," he shrugged. "Maybe something from a musical?” 

“That’d be fun,” you mused, looking around the room for inspiration. Musical posters hung on the walls, and one in particular caught your eye. It was black, with white squares on it like a game board. The squares, at one end, were uniform but as they worked their way to the left, they became more and more clumped and out of place together until they were no longer in a pattern. And by its lonesome self was one white square on the far left side. “What about something from _Chess?”_ you suggested, nodding to the poster. Eren looked at it, his green eyes full of curiosity. 

“I’ve never seen or heard anything from it. What’s it about? Is it good?” he asked. 

“It’s about a chess championship with the Soviet Union’s chess champion and the United States’ chess champion facing off, and it’s set during the Cold War so tensions are running high. It’s a lot better than I’m making it sound,” you chuckled, rubbing the back of your neck. 

“It sounds different, I’ll give it that.” he shrugged. “But I’m willing to do something from it. What do you want to do?” 

“Um, we could do the beginning of ‘Nobody’s Side,’ or maybe . . . um . . .” you thought hard, trying to think of duets from the soundtrack, but none were coming to mind. “Well, there was that one hit from it, ‘One Night in Bangkok,’ and I guess we could make it into a duet, if you want to do that.” you suggested. 

“I know ‘One Night in Bangkok.’ I didn’t realize it was from _Chess.”_ Eren told you. “Yeah, that would be a fun number to do. Let’s do it.” You smiled widely at him, excited for the chance to work one on one with him. “I’m free this weekend; do you wanna come over and work on it then?” 

“I’d love to.” you replied, thankful you were able to keep down the squeals of joy that were threatening to leave you. 

*Saturday, Eight O’Clock in the Morning* 

You yawned as your mother pulled up to Yeager’s home. _God, I should’ve had coffee before I came here,_ you thought with regret, grabbing your small backpack and saying goodbye. You got out and went to the front door. You hadn’t even had the chance to knock before Eren opened it. 

“Hey, you made it just in time for breakfast!” he said, watching you take your shoes off and leave them outside before stepping inside. You grinned; Mrs. Yeager made the best pancakes. You and Eren walked into the kitchen, and you took a seat across from him, as Mikasa already sat beside him. You noticed he gave her a slightly irritated look, but said nothing. 

“Good morning, Mrs. Yeager, Mikasa, Levi.” you greeted the rest of his family cheerfully. Mrs. Yeager smiled brightly at you while Levi didn’t even look up from his spot next to you, slouched over the table. 

“Good morning, [First]!” their mother said as she brought the platter of pancakes to the table, placing them in the middle with the rest of the food. “I was just telling Eren I was so surprised you two decided to meet up so early; I know you two aren’t morning people.” 

“Well, it’s going to get hot later, so we figured early morning would be the best time to work.” you explained, helping yourself to food. 

“Yeah, I was thinking, once it gets hot we could come inside and work on vocals,” Eren proposed, fighting Levi for a particularly delicious looking piece of bacon. 

“I like that idea, I’d rather not do choreography outside when it’s almost one hundred degrees.” you agreed. Your city, Trost, got very hot during late spring, and it wasn’t unheard of the hear people say you skipped over spring and went straight from winter to summer. 

“What song are you doing again?” Mrs. Yeager asked, genuinely interested in what you were doing. You liked that about her; she was truly caring. 

“‘One Night in Bangkok,’ from _Chess.”_ Eren replied before you had the chance to. 

“Ah, I remember that song used to play on the radio a lot back when it came out,” Mrs. Yeager reminisced with a longing smile on her face. “Your father and I used to dance to that song all of the time. Mikasa, Levi, what’re you two doing for this project?” 

“I want to do ‘Hundreds of Stories’ from _In The Heights_ but Levi wants to do ‘Two By Two’ from _The Book of Mormon.”_ Mikasa replied, eyeing her sleepy brother. He didn’t seem to have the energy to glare at her. Mrs. Yeager gave her two adopted children an odd look as you fought back laughter. _Those are quite the different songs,_ you internally laughed. A quick look at Eren told you he was also trying to not crack up. 

“I’m sure you’ll do great at whichever one you choose,” Mrs. Yeager encouraged them. You felt something brush against your toes. It made you jolt a little, and Eren slumped a little in his chair. _Did he just try to footsie me?_ you thought in surprise as you swallowed some eggs. _Did that seriously just happen?_ *Two Hours Later* 

“Can we mark the acrobatics right now? That last twist totally just pulled my back, or something,” you complained, rubbing your back. You and Eren had gotten a lot done on the dance. It was going to be a showstopper, you were sure. The instrumental beginning was going to be you two doing tumbling, then going into simple, Bollywood inspired choreography for the first verse, first chorus, and second verse. You had been doing a back hand spring with a mid-air twist, and something had happened where you hurt your back. 

“Yeah, of course we can mark that for now!” he obliged you, panting slightly from the most recent run-through. “Do you wanna just work on coming up with stuff for the second chorus and not run it again?” 

“Yes, please,” you said. “Do you have any ideas?” He shuffled a little, glancing at the ground. 

“Not to be harsh, but I think the number so far, the beginning excluded, is a bit dull. Maybe we can use the second chorus to make things a little more exciting.” he suggested. “Maybe we could do some lifts, or something?” You had to fight the blush that was threatening to appear on your face; you really like the idea of doing lifts with him. Your partner work so far was pretty conservative, and lifts were an excuse to change that.

“No, it’s not harsh. I love the idea of doing lifts,” you told him, and it seemed to cheer him up that you were okay with adding lifts. “Do you have any particular ones in mind?” 

“I was thinking something easy, maybe a shiva or if we want to be more adventurous, a buddha.” Eren said. While you hadn’t ever done shivas before, you had no desire to be held upside down in a buddha. 

“Let’s go with a shiva.” you said, walking onto the grass. There was no way you were going to practice a lift on cement. 

“Are you ready?” Eren asked, and you nodded in reply. He sighed, getting himself mentally prepared. “You know what to do?” 

“I know the theory, yeah, but I’ve never actually done one.” you admitted. 

“You’ll get it down easily. I’ve done them before, and they’re simple enough.” he reassured you. 

“Can you walk me through it? Just so I know one hundred percent what I’m doing?” you asked him. 

“Sure!” he obliged you. “So we start off like we’re going to do a shoulder sit, so have your back to me.” You obeyed, glad your back was to him when his hands gripped your waist. You put your hands on his wrists, giving him something to push against; a key thing to do in a lift. “Now, we’re going to dip and you’re going to move your legs back and wrap them around my waist. And be sure to lock your ankles together behind my back.” 

“All right, let’s do it,” you blurt out, ready to do this.

“Okay, dip on one?” he asked you about counts. 

“Yeah. Count us off,” you asked him before taking a deep breath. 

“Right. Five, six, seven, eight, one.” You bent your knees and jumped into the air with Eren’s assistance. You wrapped your legs a little lower than expected, it felt like your legs were around his hips. You flexed your ankles behind his back and made sure they kept your place at Eren’s hips. Your face was turning redder at the thought of being on his hips, and especially in the somewhat provocative position you were in. _Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?_ you wondered. Eren still had your waist, gripping you tight. “Lean towards me a bit, you’re leaning forward too much for the first part.” he critiqued you. 

“Sorry,” you said as you corrected yourself. 

“It’s okay, but we can move onto the second part of the lift if you want. It’s really easy.” he told you. 

“All right, let’s do it. This is where I fall forward and you catch me, right?” you asked for clarification. 

“Mmhm. You put your arms out, and I grab you under the armpits. On one again?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay. Five, six, seven, eight, one.” You let go of Eren’s wrists as he let go of your waist. Your torso fell forward, but you (thankfully) didn’t face plant. Eren’s arms, bent into ninety degree angles, hooked you under the armpits to prevent that. _This is so weird,_ you thought, consciously arching you back so you made a graceful curve. _And a little uncomfortable._

“Eren, how do I get out of this?” you asked. 

“Just unhook your legs. I got your upper body,” he said. Cautiously, you unflexed your feet and allowed your legs to remove themselves from his hips. “Next time we do this, I’ll try lifting you a little higher so you’re not so low.” he commented as you planted your feet on the grass. He let go of you, and when you turned to face him, you noticed he was blushing too. 

“Right. That sounds good to me,” you replied, not really thinking about your words. _Why is he blushing? Is he uncomfortable or maybe . . . maybe he likes me back?_ you thought as you two got back into position, ready to keep practicing this lift until it was perfect. 

*That Night* 

It was almost ten when you returned home. You and Eren sat in the backseat of Levi’s car as he drove you home. His car glided along the sidewalk outside your home, the sound of unlocking the doors cutting through the silence. 

“Thanks for driving me home, Levi,” you thanked him as you gathered your things.

“Forget about it, [First],” he replied. You opened your car door, and you were surprised to hear that another one was opening in unison with you. From his spot next to you, Eren was opening his door. 

“I-I’ll walk you to your door,” he said. You turned away from him, biting your lip in an attempt to subdue the smile on your face. You got out, shutting the door and waiting for Eren to join you. Silence was in the air as he walked you to your doorstep. You brought out your keys, but you didn’t unlock your front door. Instead, you turned to Eren. 

“Thanks for having me over today,” _Great, I sound like some middle schooler after hanging out, or something,_ you moaned once the words left your lips. Eren gave you that wonderful smile of his, and simply shrugged. 

“It was nothing. Thanks for picking me as a partner. I really enjoy working with you,” he told you, and the butterflies in your stomach went into a frenzy. 

“Yeah, I-I really like working with you too.” there was a pause before Eren spoke up. 

“So, tomorrow, my place, noon, work on perfecting the dance and vocals?” he asked. You nodded. 

“I’m down for that.” you said. There was another pause, and you bit your lip, looking into Eren’s turquoise eyes. He leaned in towards you, and without even thinking about it, you leaned in towards him as well. His lips were so close to yours when a car horn cut through the cool night air. You jumped back, and then turned to glare at Levi, who gave you two a smug smile from the driver’s seat of his car. You saw a light come on in your house, and you knew kissing Eren on the porch was no longer a go. 

“I-I should get inside,” you said weakly, and he nodded. “Good night, Eren.” 

“Yeah. Good night, [First].” he said. “I’ll fucking kill him,” you heard him murmur as you unlocked your door and entered your house. The event didn’t really hit you until twenty minutes later when you were changing into pajamas. _Oh my God, Eren tried to kiss me. EREN AND I ALMOST KISSED._

All you could dream of that night was of you and Eren getting to finish what he had tried to start. 

*Two Weeks Later*

_Oh, thank God, we’re almost done,_ you thought as you and Eren finished singing the final chorus of ‘One Night in Bangkok.’ It was your performance time, and you were pretty winded; it was hard to keep up strong vocals with how crazy you two had made the end. The last move was a dip, and it was coming up soon. Eren, much to your disappointment, hadn’t made a move on you since the day you two had choreographed the entire piece. You wondered whether it was because he was caught up in a moment and didn’t truly like you back or if he was waiting for the right time to try and kiss you again. 

You grabbed Eren’s hand, spinning into his arms. He let go as soon as you moved in front of him, and looped an arm around your waist. You put your arms around his neck, bracing yourself to fall back quickly. In what you imagined was the fault of his eagerness to finish the piece, Eren dipped you a beat early. You didn’t have time to mentally complain about him being early. On the next, very last beat of the song, he leaned down quickly and pecked you on the lips, in front of the entire class. Your face flared in color, a giddy grin on your lips as you stared into Eren’s eyes as the class gasped around you. _This was a very unexpected but welcome addition,_ you thought, trying to not giggle. Your heart was beating so fast you were sure it was gonna give out. Eren lifted you up so you were standing straight again, and you both bowed to the applauding class. _Wow, they liked ours more than they did Mikasa and Levi’s piece of being cheerful and goofy missionaries!_ you thought as you beamed at your class. You glanced at Eren, who looked right back at your with a Chesire cat-like smile on his face. 

_I guess he was just waiting for the right moment,_ you thought as Erwin let you two sit down. Eren towed you to sit next to him, his hands clasped against yours. _And he couldn’t have picked a better, more wonderful moment._


End file.
